


Under the Knife

by Branch



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [7]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Hatter and Yukimura start to get acquainted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Knife

Seiichi was never sure what, exactly, alerted him to Mad Hatter’s presence. Se moved like a shadow. He always knew when se arrived, though, as though the air pressure had suddenly dropped and painted the breeze with a hint of coming clouds.

"Experimental surgery, hm?" he asked without turning away from the window.

"One could just snap one’s fingers." Hatter’s breath was warm against the back of his neck. "One gets the impression from your other visitors that a miraculous recovery would be only what’s expected from you."

"Miraculous?" Seiichi repeated in dry question.

"That was one’s business, as a Virtue. His Majesty would probably forgive one moonlighting, just this once." Seiichi could hear Hatter’s smile, and the darkness in it, delicate and raw. Dangerous. Which was fine as long as it didn’t go beyond the two of them.

"And have you had much to say to my other visitors?" Seiichi inquired, turning slowly around and trying not to grit his teeth too visibly over the clumsy way his feet answered him.

Belial gave him a bright and charming curve of lips that didn’t match hir eyes. "They are delightful boys, aren’t they? But one finds you by far the most interesting." Mad Hatter ran a fingertip down Seiichi’s cheek to trace his lower lip before falling away.

Seiichi sharpened his gaze to the edge that would hold Hatter. "Good."

 

**End**


End file.
